Daryl Dixon Meets Overwatch?
by WTFamidoingwithmyexistence
Summary: Don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon was just standing around doing Daryl Dixon things, making thousands of women hot and bothered. Then suddenly a bright flash surprised him and he fell on his back, looking at the light with a quizzical look. Looking to his right he saw Rick Grimes nearby running over to him, but it was too late.

Daryl was forcefully and quickly pulled into the bright light while Rick screamed about stuff and thangs. Daryl didn't have a chance to grunt back at him in response before he was completely engulfed by the light. White was all Daryl could see.

After exactly 28.37 seconds he was thrown out of the whiteness into the middle of a road. Looking around he saw buildings surrounding him on all sides, and a bright sun in the sky. The sound of gunfire could be heard nearby along with the sound of voices.

Grabbing his crossbow, he slowly made his way towards the voices, crouching the entire way. Standing at the corner of an archway he peeked his head around the corner and saw a large man wearing some kind of armor holding what appeared to be a large see-through shield standing next to a limousine.

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" A woman's voice shouted causing Daryl to look up and see a figure raining down dozens of missiles at the large man, breaking his shield and then killing him.

Daryl stared in awe as a woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and proclaimed that she was 'taking the point'. Moments later a woman wearing some kind of angel wings flew in and began spraying the other woman with some kind of yellow substance. A bullet whizzed by his head missing him by 2.345684 millimeters causing him to pull his head back around the corner.

Quickly scanning his surroundings, he spotted another woman a far way off on a walkway. Sprinting as fast as he could he got behind another wall blocking the woman's line of sight.

"Personne n'échappe à mon regard." A woman's voice was heard saying.

Daryl was extremely fucking confused by what was happening, and didn't know what to do next. So he did the only logical thing and peeked around the corner to take a shot at the sniper, but was immediately shot in the chest. Lying on the ground bleeding out the world began to get white.

But then he felt… something. Something _good_. Something that was healing him, almost as if his guardian angel had stepped in to save him from fate. Rolling his head around he spotted the woman with angel wings from earlier spraying him with the same yellow substance she used on the appearing woman.

After a few seconds he chest was now bullet-free and no longer bleeding. He also felt about 10 years younger. Sitting up he clutched his chest before getting shot in the head and dying by the same sniper.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored, so instead of continuing a story that people actually want to read I'll make another chapter for the stupidest story on Fanfiction.**

"Helden sterben nie!" The woman with angel wings shouted causing Darryl to rise off the ground into a standing position.

"You saved my life!" Darryl said looking at the woman.

"Take 2 and call me in the morning." The woman said handing him a bottle of aspirin she pulled out of… somewhere.

"Uh… thanks. I guess." Darryl said pocketing the pills.

The sniper from earlier was walking towards them and Darryl, upon hearing her footsteps, quickly did a 180 and quick scoped her ass with his crossbow. The woman shouted in pain and grabbed her gluteus maximus with both hands.

"That was rather rude wasn't it?" A third woman said, coming out of nowhere causing Darryl to jump.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." Darryl scolded pointing a finger at her.

"Sorry, love. Name's Tracer." Tracer said holding out a hand for Darryl to shake.

"Darryl Dixon." Darryl said not shaking her hand.

"The woman, if you can call her that, that you just shot in the bum is Widowmaker." Tracer said nodding her head in, ugh, Widowmaker's direction.

"And I'm Dr. Ziegler, but you can call me Mercy." Mercy said as she began healing Widowmaker.

"Right, well…" Darryl said backing up slowly. "I'm gonna go lose my mind somewhere else."

"Have fun, love!" Tracer said as Darryl bolted in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Darryl ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, faster than he had ever ran before. Not even a herd of 30048957856 walkers were as scary as these people. They weren't as weird as them neither.

Darryl just kept running, past the tall man with a big-ass hammer, past the dude on roller skates playing music, he even ran past the dude in a cowboy hat. But as he ran past the cowboy he was suddenly stopped, and blinded, by a sudden white light accompanied by a small explosion. Falling onto his back Darryl's head hit the ground. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and the white light quickly went away.

"Better slow your roll there, partner." The cowboy said hand resting on his revolver.

"Rick? Is that you?" Darryl asked still a little disorientated by the flashbang.

"Uh… no my name's not Rick. It's Jesse." The cowboy responded.

"Jesse? But I thought you died in Alexandria." Darryl asked standing up. "And were also a woman."

"You must have me mistaken." Jesse said.

"Obviously." Darryl said as his right state of mind returned to him. Realizing that this man was with the others he pulled out his crossbow and pointed it at him.

"Whoa there, might want to slow your roll." Jesse said pointing his revolver at Darryl as well.

Darryl's sixth sense kicked in and he ducked underneath an arrow that struck Jesse in the chest. Whipping around he saw a man holding a bow and arrow quickly pull another arrow out of a quiver. Being quicker on the draw Darryl shot an arrow into the man's head as he raised his bow to aim.

"Damn that smarts." Jesse said from the ground as he pulled the arrow out of his chest.

Rechambering his bow Darryl quickly loaded another arrow and shot the man as he grabbed his revolver. Looking at the scene of 2 dead men he realized their friends wouldn't be happy about this and decided not to stick around.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl ran away from the dead bodies he had just created and towards some kind of western themed movie set. He heard the sound of giant footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see the giant dude with the big hammer standing over his dead friends. Ducking into the western themed bar he dove over the counter and quickly reloaded and readied his crossbow.

Daryl peeked over the bar letting only his head and crossbow show over the top as he aimed at the open doorway he came in from. There was another entrance to his left but he'd be able to swing his bow over there and rekt any noobs that came at him. As he waited for the giant man to come in and die by his hand he heard the sound of small footsteps coming from behind and above him.

"Is this EZ mode?" A young female voice asked from above Darryl.

Daryl's sixth sense kicked in and he quickly rolled out of the way as dozens of strange green plasma like bullets rained down onto his former position. He rolled onto his back and quickly shot an arrow into the young girl's throat causing her to flip over the railing in front of her and fall onto him. Daryl watched the young woman desperately try to pry the arrow from her neck but all she managed to do was get blood all over his nice leather jacket.

"Get off me." Daryl said as he stood up and carelessly dumped the dying girl onto the floor.

The girl laughed faintly before speaking in a weak voice. "GG."

Daryl watched the life drain from the girl's eyes and her arms go limp and fall to her sides before he swiftly pulled his arrow out of her corpse. Loading the bloodied arrow into his bow his sixth sense kicked in and he spun around and fired an arrow into the empty bar behind him. For a second he didn't understand why he did this but once a Mexican woman suddenly appeared out of thin air with an arrow in her eye he understood.

"Mr. Dixon what Is the meaning of this!?" A familiar female voice with an attractive German accent asked from the entrance to the bar.

Daryl looked Mercy dead in the eyes, the whole world seemed to grind to a halt as they stared each other down. Mercy raised her right eyebrow and Daryl in return raised his left eyebrow. Daryl's lips parted slightly, his eyes seemed to zoom in on Mercy's face as epic music played in his head.

"Hmph." Daryl grunted.

Mercy recoiled, gripping her heart as she tumbled out of the bar and onto her back on the dusty road outside. Daryl walked to the doorway and looked down at her as she writhed in pain and humiliation on the ground. He had completely bested her with his silver tongue and she couldn't bear to live with herself anymore after that.

Complying with her silent request for death, Daryl lined up his crossbow and fired a single bolt directly between her eyes.


End file.
